


Forgive Me

by ColdHiddenBlade



Series: Torpid Crows [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After book 1, F/M, NSFW, Scars, Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdHiddenBlade/pseuds/ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: What could possibly happen with nearly a year of pent up desire, tension, and a shared shower that is unavoidable. Second story to Happy Birthday, and co-op with Thirsty Mama.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Artimis Knight, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Snape/Artimis, Snape/OC
Series: Torpid Crows [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896619
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Forgive Me

**Author's Note:**

> A ColdHiddenBlade Oneshot

Spinners End was quiet and would be considered boring to many that were at her age, it always was. But that was something that Artimis enjoyed during her time living with Snape.

Living with Snape? Is what you ask… let me clarify for you. Since the first year of Artimis living at Hogwarts, she was badly wounded by Voldemort. The dark wizard had lashed out at her as she protected Harry, slicing her shoulder to hip and had almost cut her in half. It was a painful reminder that all of this was real, that one thing could ruin the entire outcome of her new life and the lives of her favourite fictional (now real) characters.

Artimis winced as she shifted on the lounge, pain shot though her body. Snape glanced up from his book to watch as she shifted into a more comfortable position, her hands shook as she positioned her own book further up her chest. His eyes only returned to his book when she stopped moving.

It was late outside already; another day was spent lazing about and reading. It seemed to be the norm for them.

Some days, Snape went into his private cellar behind the bookshelf in the sitting room (where they currently lounged) so that he could brew at the request of clients. Artimis learnt a little more of her favourite book character while living with him.

When Snape was not working at Hogwarts, he made difficult potions for paying customers such as the Ministry of Magic… where to keep in the good books with them over the years.

Artimis blinked as her eyes drooped and her sight began to get dark…

Snape looked up as he saw her book slowly lower to her chest, he looked over to see Artimis beginning to fall asleep. Well aware of her night terrors after having witnessed it first hand, Snape snapped his book shut making the woman jump back awake.

"Sorry, was drifting…" Artimis yawned and stretched, placing the book on the coffee table as she did so.

The man snorted and her obvious remark, "Noted." Artimis sent him an annoyed glare before rolling into a sitting position with pain wrought across her face. Snape got to his feet swiftly and pushed his book back into its empty slot on the bookshelf before assisting the woman to her feet. It was unfortunately his job to help her, as much as he wanted to avoid touching her.

Every touch since they came to his home in Spinner's End was clinical, the sallow man pushed all thoughts and memories of his past… moment of weakness… with the young woman.

Artimis gave him a quiet thanks as she stood on her own, and followed him upstairs with sluggish steps. With his lips grimly drawn, Snape prepared for the thing he hated the most with having to live with and take care of the woman.

The shower.

He turned on the tap to let it heat up while Artimis struggled out of her clothing behind him, by the time Snape turned to removed his button up, the woman was already half naked.

Automatically, (a betrayal of his instincts) Snape's eyes lowered to note that Artimis had only taken off her pants and underwear, the baggy shirt she was in the middle of unbuttoning did nothing to hide a pale backside. Quickly he averted his eyes and focused on removing his own clothes before she could notice him staring.

Trying to hide how shy this always made her, Artimis stepped under the lukewarm water once she let her shirt pool around her feet and sighed. The feeling of the man joining her from behind made her nerves twist like roots in her chest.

She did not forget their tryst during her birthday.

Artimis stood stiff and shut her eyes to block out everything as Snape grabbed the soap around her, and flinched as he brushed her hair to the side. He ran the bar across her shoulder as the water hit directly to Artimis' scalp.

Snape followed the soap suds down her body, making sure to get back and front… his hands flattened out and ran from her ribs across her breasts. Beneath his fingertips he could feel the young woman's heart racing, and her head twitched slightly. He did not need to read her mind to know that it made her just as uncomfortable to be in such close proximity.

Flashing images of their one tryst went past Snape's eyes like a fast-forwarded movie. Images of her atop of him, breasts out for his eyes and mouth to manipulate how he saw fit. He would admit only to himself that he did have a dream or two about the woman while they were in Hogwarts. But only because she was the only woman in his entire life he had done such… things with.

His body wanted to react. But Snape rushed to get the upper half of the woman's body clean before handing her the soap to continue where her arms did not stretch or cause pain in her chest. As Artimis washed places she could reach without discomfort, Snape scrubbed her scalp with shampoo she had picked up at the shopping mart. The bottle he owned apparently was not good enough for their hair type.

He didn't even know that was a thing, nor care too much about it to start. Why worry about his appearance… when the only person he wanted to look good for was no longer here?

"What's wrong?" Asked Artimis, breaking Snape out of his thoughts. His hands had stopped moving and the woman had twisted her head slightly to look back at him with concern.

"Nothing." Snape forced her head back to the front and finished his job, Artimis placed the soap onto the built-in holder and leaned her head back so Snape could rinse.

Looking down at her tilted face, he could not help himself anymore. It had been days since the woman was constantly in his personal space. They shared a bed, they shared the shower. There had to be a point where his resistance will cave towards the woman. The strain of his manhood and the pain in his back from trying to keep the tip from rubbing against her was just another catalyst to what was about to happen.

His hands slowed their progress to end up cupping Artimis' jawline, beneath his fingers he felt her pulse start to race and her brow knit closer together just a little in her confusion.

For Artimis, she thought he had just been trying to keep the shampoo suds from getting into her eyes, but when he stopped to only hold her head gently, she had no idea what he was doing or thinking beneath her closed eyes, nor was she aware that he was just staring down at her. She began to open her mouth to ask what was wrong once more…

Word's were swallowed into a gasp as Snape pressed against her back and bent over her shoulder so that he could land his lips upon hers. The kiss was soft and almost hesitant, until Artimis gave a small groan pushing Snape to deepen it. She had no complaint's, that's all he needed.

Snape ran the tip of his tongue across Artimis' lower lip and gave a pleased sound when she parted them willingly and without hesitation for him. Her pulse was trying to escape her skin as she felt Snape rock his hips forward so that she felt his hardening member run tip to base across her slit.

It felt so good as he repeated the motion over and over, Artimis felt her body heat up and start to get ready. Which was probably why, when she arched her body to feel him better, his tip entered her with no resistance.

Snape flinched when he felt his cock begin to enter her and groaned deeply into their kiss before bending his knees just a little bit more so he could fully sheath himself in her warmth. They parted from the kiss and he stepped them closer towards the shower wall so they could breathe without the water splashing off his head. Artimis bent her arms as best as she could and braced herself against the wet tiles as Snape slowly moved his hips to test how much she could handle, only speeding up the pace when she moaned and relaxed against his chest.

It was so good, and somehow better than what Snape remembered.

Snape pressed his face against Artimis' neck while gripping her waist as he savoured the feeling of being surrounded by the woman's warm, wet body. His breathing became heavier as he felt with woman become easier and easier to enter as her body relaxed in extasy.

Artimis arched against him as she saw sparks of colour behind her eyelids, she was close. Snape was hitting her in all the right places, his tip hit her deeply and with accuracy it felt like her body was made to fit him.

Pain shot through her arms making Artimis gasp painfully, Snape paused when he recognised the sound and pulled back to examine her.

"It's ok…" She said quickly before he began worrying that it was his fault, "You didn't hurt me."

"Ah… your arms?" Snape switched off the shower and pulled out of her body, both feeling the high fade much to their disappointment.

"It's just a little raw still… I am sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Knight." Snape interrupted her, "It was not your intention to be wounded so."

Snape did not want to waste more time else he would start to regret his actions, he turned Artimis around and used the wet shower walls to help lift the woman into his arms. She gasped as he raised her up, her fear of heights giving her a rush of feelings. As smoothly as he could Snape stepped out of the shower, grabbing his wand as he went, and didn't exit the bathroom until he dried them both with a wave.

Carefully, but with purpose, Snape carried Artimis towards the bed. He rolled her down onto the black sheets and reached out to place his wand on the bed side so that it was always in reach, he turned his attention to her body, now visible for his eyes.

Just as he remembered, he made sure to memorise things that he had not first noticed or what was new. Like a freckle that hid on her ribcage, and the angry scar that marred her and he followed the line down to her hips and what dripped between her legs… Artimis looked shyly away as he examined her. She was not use to such attention and it was both embarrassing and empowering. He did not seem disappointed when looking at her.

His cock twitched as he examined her trembling body, he was desperate to be back inside her. Snape climbed onto the bed so that he was above her and spread her legs wide with his hands, he rubbed the head of his shaft against her slit before pushing in to the hilt without any trouble. The high returned in bursts even before he started to move, Artimis gripped the sheets and arched as Snape returned to the pace he had in the shower.

The high was returning in full force.

Snape hissed when he felt her body twitching around him, he recognised the feeling. She was about to cum… He bent down so that he could run his mouth along her throat, feeling her wild pulse that matched his.

"S..ah…" Her voice broke as he thrust in, "Severus!"

The sound of her voice, calling his name once more had Snape sucking in a sharp breath against her skin. Shortly after her cries, everything constricted around him and Snape was almost undone right then. He slowed his pace and breathed deeply as Artimis tried to make him fill her.

Slowly he moved his hips, making sure to pull out to the tip before sliding fully back in. Artimis' heart could not slow down as Snape snuck in several light kisses, before he pulled her into another deep one. His tongue explored her, and her own tried to keep up.

A pair of shaky hands came to rest against his side's and her ankles knit around his waist. Snape's brown crinkled more so than usual, but not out of the usual annoyance. His balls twitched; it was time for him to begin driving into her body again.

Artimis gasped into his mouth as he instantly began thrusting into her, her body was extra sensitive and it was not going to take long for her to become ready for another release.

This time, Snape was not going to stop. His motions and kiss grew more aggressive, until he had to back away from Artimis' lips before something got bitten. The heavy four-poster bed rattled against the wall and the man put everything into bring another climax for the woman, and the pleasure of filling her up… feeling like he was making a claim.

"Oh god…!" Artimis gasped and arched again, her legs twitched apart and spread more as if to make him thrust deeper into her, she gasped with each thrust as her breath was taken away and her eyes rolled as her second wave of release rushed upon her like a tidal wave. Her slit felt like it was having shockwaves of pleasure each time he hilted.

Her voice filled the room as her body exploded with extasy.

Snape grunted as he felt her cum again, this time he could not hold back. As he felt her clamp around him in desperation to milk everything he had, and the sound of Artimis crying out his name in a voice that made all his imaginations and dreams pale in comparison, pushed him to the finish. He pushed in as deeply as he could as his balls constricted, and groaned as everything he had pent up exploded. Coating the woman's insides so thickly that he felt it leaking.

His breathing was heavy as he tried to refill his exhausted lungs. And Artimis was just as desperate as he.

Snape pressed his damp forehead against the woman's, his dark eyes met hers through lashes. It was difficult to focus when his cock was twitching helplessly inside her warm body.

Artimis moaned and shivered when Snape finally pulled out, she covered her slit with a trembling hand to stop his cum from coming out in gushes onto the bed sheets and received a pleased sound from Snape at the sight, before he disappeared into the bathroom to grab a towel.

He returned to dab at her skin gently (especially around her scar) and wipe away what he could from between her legs, admiring her as he went.

Again, he had shown weakness…

"Forgive me…" He said finally as he cleaned up the mess he caused, waving his wand to assist in removing stains from the sheets that the towel could not.

Artimis looked up at him with a frown, before reaching out to run her finger's through his black locks. Snape tensed up, "Stop asking for forgiveness." She chided him in a breathless voice, "There is nothing you did wrong."

It wasn't just her he wanted forgiveness from… but Snape knew she was right. As much as he wanted her to be wrong, but he did not need to keep chasing forgiveness with Artimis or Lily. Having the woman say there was nothing he did wrong sent a feeling of relief and appreciation through the man.

Artimis' eyes dropped from his as she broke into a yawn that she tried to stifle with her hand, and Snape huffed. "Don't forget your dreamless potion, Knight."

"Mhm." She hummed in a mildly annoyed tone while struggling to sit upright. With Snape's help she managed to down a potion, get changed into her pyjamas, and slip under the sheets. He left her for just enough time to throw on a pair of pants before joining her in bed.

Sluggishly Artimis rolled over and wrapped her arms around his waist, Snape tensed once more at the sudden show of 'affection' from the woman before relaxing when he realised Artimis was already asleep… He shifted carefully so that he too was on his side and had her wrapped in his arms, he tucked his nose against the crown of her head and breathed in.

His mind ran a mile a second as he thought about what transpired. Again, he felt like he betrayed his feelings for Lily, but something about what Artimis' said about forgiveness had him at ease. It made him feel like it was from Lily too.

Were his emotions always so clear? Or was it just the woman and her strong sense of empathy?

He wasn't blind to her. He watched her like a hawk all year, at first just out of suspicion and then out of a sense of longing and want… both a familiar and new feeling. It seemed even as an adult he fell to watching someone from afar, just less innocent. He didn't follow Artimis out of love nor did he have dreams of a future with her, it was all primal.

But this time everything was different… Artimis wasn't in bed with another man and he wasn't being pushed away, she was here with him. Willing to be here too. She wasn't like one of Lucius' paid whores before he got married.

'Shit…" Snape swore quietly and held the woman tighter, as if she would vanish the next morning. Inside he had a dreadful feeling that one of these days, he might betray her trust as he had with Lily. And the thought made him feel… afraid…?


End file.
